Just a Dream
by messlady
Summary: He wanted Yoshino so badly, he was ready to resort to that kind of trick to have him. It would only be a dream, an illusion, that ends with the sunrise. But that didn't matter at the moment. That night Chiaki would belong to Yuu, and to him only...


**Warnings: sex, drugs and rock'n'roll… except, there's no rock'n'roll… but you can listen to some, if you want ;)**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own anyone in this story. If I did, this is what would've happened (only in less graphic form.. maybe.. probably.. no, I take that back).**

**Disclaimer 2: The drug mixture that is used here is nothing specific (or rather I'll keep the ingredients in my mind for your own safety ;p) and the described effects are much exaggerated! No substance really works like this, especially taken via ingestion, which is the less efficient way… Anyway, don't try this at home. No magic love potion exist, dears – that's the fact, and this is fiction.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I told you, I can't!" Chiaki desperately tried to get his message across, n times, but his friend was just too persistent. <em>

_And to be completely honest with himself, he did want to agree. But he had promised to Tori._

"_Oh, c'mon, Chiaki!" Yuu kept insisting. "We've been to hot springs so many times before, and nothing has ever happened. Plus, you know, how much you need it, after working your ass off to meet the deadline this whole time. It's not my fault, Hatori is a workaholic, and doesn't have time to take you there. What's with this guy, anyway? Forbidding you to meet me? This is crazy!"_

"_He just doesn't want me to be with you _alone_, especially after what happened in your house the other day. And I promised him that, Yuu."_

* * *

><p><em>And the promise shall be kept… For now<em>, Yuu thought, smiling to himself, and looking at his friend resting, shoulder-deep in the hot water. He loved hot springs too much for his own good. A few other friends they took with them were enjoying themselves as well. Yanase closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the water, congratulating himself mentally on his master plan. After all, Yoshino had only promised Hatori that they wouldn't be alone, and with the other people coming along, he had no room to oppose. Of course, he and Chiaki didn't have to know, that others would have the separate room, due to some _misunderstanding during the booking_. That way Yoshino was clear, and Yuu could proceed with his plan. He could feel his heart rise at the very though. Not just the heart too, but that had to be kept in check for now.

_Oh, they're probably just preparing our dinner. I'll just need to make sure Chiaki gets the special flavour_, he smirked to himself, looking at the watch. Yes, it was the time.

"Yuu? Leaving already?" Yoshino asked lazily, seeing his friend getting out of the water.

"Yeah. I'm kinda hungry, so I'll just check if I can snatch some piece before dinner."

"Oh, ok. We'll join you later."

"Of course."

By the time Yanase got to the room, the dinner had been ready and waiting.

_Perfect_, he thought, getting to his bag quickly. He pulled out a small vial with white powder in it, and looked back at the table. Good that some of the food was actually divided into two portions for them both. This way he could slip some of his special customary aphrodisiac into Chiaki's food, not putting himself at risk of taking it as well. There were also two teapots. _How convenient_. He just needed to be careful not to overdose it.

The very day Yuu'd heard about the drug from his high school friend, who was a hothead chemist, had been the day of his plan's origin. Ever since he'd ensured the substance really worked as a strong aphrodisiac, and was safe to use, and had convinced the other man to share his precious magical powder with him, Yanase had been dreaming of that day to come. When he could finally use it, and see the results for himself. Especially, after he'd actually confessed his feelings to Chiaki, and had basically forced him into kiss.

But that was quite some time ago. Ever since that not so wise move, Yuu had been careful not to do anything like that anymore. He'd been putting on the good boy's act to let that day to happen. It was still quite surprising that he managed to get Chiaki to go with him. After all, Hatori was very possessive and very jealous if it came to his boyfriend, especially when Yuu was around.

Now, when he thought of it, it was actually kind of sad. He wanted Yoshino so badly, he was ready to resort to that kind of trick to have him. It was bound to work, but only for the time the drug worked. It wouldn't be real. It would only be a dream, an illusion that ends with the sunrise. It all would've been much better if it hadn't been for _that_ guy, who managed to steal Chiaki's heart. But that didn't matter at the moment. That night Yoshino would belong to Yuu, and to him only. If he couldn't have him for life, he just had to settle for that one night.

"Yuu?" his friend's voice called from the door, getting his attention.

Yanase looked at that direction.

"Chiaki. Come in. Sorry, I didn't wait for you with the dinner, but my stomach was rumbling so loud, I had to start earlier," he smiled gently.

The other man, however, was still standing in the doorway, uncertainness painted all over his face.

"Where are… the others?" he asked, looking at the table that was obviously made for two. "Aren't we eating together?"

"Oh, there was some mistake with bookings, and they got separate rooms, so it's just us," Yuu explained accurately. "Hey, Chiaki," he called, and stood up, seeing his friend was about to escape. "Come on. I won't do anything stupid, ok? Stop acting like you're afraid of me. I know I'm the one to blame for that, but haven't I behaved properly ever since that fateful day in my house? Are you gonna avoid being alone with me for the rest of your life?"

"I… I promised…"

"Oh, don't give me that again! How old are you? Or maybe…" he hesitated for a while, putting on a hurt face. "Maybe, it's just an excuse? You keep saying that it's because of that promise, but in reality you trying to disavow the responsibility. Could it be that you really don't want to be close with me anymore?"

"Yuu, it's not.. I mean, I really like you, but only as a friend. I'd rather avoid ambiguous situations."

"But how could you know what the situation will be, if you don't give it a chance to appear?"

"I still.. kinda.. remember the other day at.."

"Ok. So let's do it like this. The other guys are in the room next door. The door is left unlocked. If you start feeling that the situation is getting ambiguous, you can just leave, and go to their room. I promise I won't stop you then, but at least give me a chance."

Chiaki looked at his friend, still uncertain. However, no matter how intensively he stared at him, he couldn't see any deceit in his eyes. That, and the fact, that Yanase only talked to him, without trying to force him, or ever without getting closer, made the man slowly enter the room. He almost closed the door behind him, leaving the small space between sliding parts, just in case, and took his place at the table, opposite to Yuu.

Well, he was glad he could finally sit down, and be near food. One more minute and his stomach would rumble as well, and even louder than his friend's had had. With the quick '_bon appetite_' he dug in.

Yuu poured him tea, calmly, and got his attention back to his food as well, trying to be patient, even though he was boiling with excitement.

"Man, this is delicious!" Yoshino touted. "Even Tori can't cook such tasty things."

"Chiaki. Can we not talk about that guy, please?"

"Huh? Why?"

"It irks me," _you oblivious idiot_. "I think it's obvious we don't like each other, and I just want to have a good time here, ok?"

"Oh, ok. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just don't bring this topic up."

"Yeah."

They ate in silence. The silence was long, too long to Yuu's likening. He tried to focus his attention on various dishes; they really were delicious, but the impatience was starting to get the better of him. He wanted to see the results. Now.

"Ooh, I'm full," Yoshino stated lazily, almost in a moan, leaning slightly backwards, and stroking his stomach gently for emphasis.

Yanase looked up, finally allowing himself to tear his eyes from the food.

And then he heard quite loud thud. Yoshino leaned backwards a little bit too much, and his back met the floor.

"Chiaki!" Yuu exclaimed, worry in his voice, and rushed to see if something was wrong.

He hoped his friend hadn't passed out, or fallen asleep. Those were possible side effects of the drug he'd used, and it would really screw up his plans. But he'd been so careful with the dosage..

Yoshino was lying on the floor with his eyes half lidded and face a little flushed.

_Oh, shit! What is wrong with him?_ Yanase thought, feeling more uneasy.

"Chiaki, are you ok? You look a little feverish," he questioned, pressing his palm to the other's forehead. "Maybe it's something you ate.."

"Yuu…" Yoshino whispered, taking a hold of the others hand, and entangling their fingers together, pulling his friend closer. "How can I not feel hot," he questioned eyeing the other man. "When someone so sexy as you is so close?"

"Chi.." Yuu's breath left him for a moment.

He was not able to say anything, feeling his heart rising. Its beating was so laud he could swore the whole hotel could hear it. And when Yoshino pulled him even closer, pressing his lips to his own, the sound resonating in his ears got unbelievably intense.

_It… works_, he noticed happily, still not quite believing the situation, deepening the kiss unconsciously. _It really works!_

He needed to stop himself from shouting out his thoughts. That didn't matter, anyway. What was really important was that he could finally relish Chiaki's taste, without worrying about any disturbance. He could melt into those rosy lips, he'd dreamt about so many times. The sensation of the others tongue, battling with his own, pushing into his mouth, was better than he could ever imagine.

It was like a dream. Yuu had to open his eyes, to ensure himself it wasn't. And what a delightful sight met him! His friend face was showing such enjoyment; he was really into it, and it was all clearly visible in those knitted eyebrows, and tightly screwed eyelids. It was pure pleasure to watch him like that.

"Chiaki…" Yanase breathed out, breaking the kiss. "I want you so much."

The other smiled ever so slightly, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. But there was no turning back now. Feeling that his face was heating up, he grabbed the other's hand again and moved it down his torso, never breaking the eye contact. When Yuu's palm met the others clothed member a shiver of excitement run down his spine.

It was his dream, his wild fantasy, but he never imagined it would feel so intense to finally be able to touch the man he loved. They were both still dressed, and even so, feeling Chiaki's member getting hard under his touch made Yuu go wild with desire.

He straightened up, unfastening the other's gown. In his dreams, he would caress every centimetre of Chiaki's naked skin, exposing him bit by bit to his gentle kisses. He would touch every part of his body enable him to remember every curve with his fingers, to taste his whole being.

But that was not a dream. He'd been waiting for this for so long he was not able to stop himself now. No prolonged foreplay, no holding back. He needed to touch him now. To taste him in the most intimate places, most people wouldn't even get a chance to see.

Yanase leaned over his friend, completely exposing his slender form. He ran his hand gently down the other's chest and stomach, finally reaching his manhood. His fingers encircled the length and he began stroking him gently.

"Yuu…" Chiaki breathed, leaning on his forearms, and looking down.

Yanase smiled. His friend's cuteness was disarming. He'd always loved it about the man. But there was something more in those oblivious eyes. Still obscured with a little embarrassment, there was lust. It must have been the first time Yuu saw something like this there. The man he desired wanted him just as badly. It was such a turn on he could no longer preserve the little resistance he had. It was all gone in a flash, giving a way to the almost animalistic desire. He wanted to rive him, suck his life out to have it all for himself, for good.

"Oh, love," Yuu whispered, leaning down to kiss Chiaki breathy. "I'm gonna make you feel so good.."

"Yeah.. please.. do that.."

It was too much to Yuu, hearing his lover speak like that. He got back to his previous position and lowered his head, to get closer to his goal. Still holding it in his hand, he run his tongue over the tip slowly, earning an excited moan from Chiaki, who was looking at him intently, as if trying to urge him to do more just with his eyes. Yanase was not about to oppose that look. He took the head into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Yoshino's eyes clouded with desire, his eyelids covered half of them. Yuu took more of him, with more force, trying to take as much as he could, and cover the rest with his hand. Finally being able to have a taste of his lover's manhood was driving him crazy. He sucked harder, moving his head up and down on a quickening pace. Chiaki threw his head backwards, moaning loud enough for the neighbours to hear, but Yuu couldn't care less. He focused on doing his job expertly, feeling that the other was reaching his limit. With the next few sucks his mouth filled with Chiaki's come, which he swallowed greedily.

Yoshino fell on the floor, breathing heavily. Yuu looked at him, sprawled on his gown, his chest moving up and down quickly, but slowing down eventually. The sight was so erotic it would be perfect for drawing. But that, of course, was not the thing he wanted to do most. Not that time.

"Chiaki…"

"Wait," the other man stopped him, opening his eyes. He sat back slowly, tugging at Yuu's belt. "I should… I want to… return the favour," he said shyly, looking down. "But… I don't really have any experience, so I'm… not sure if I can… pull it off.."

"Chiaki.." Yuu whispered, placing his hand under the other's chin, and raising his head, so he could look him in the eyes. He really was disarming, blushing like that. "That's ok," he assured kissing him gently. "I'm sure you'll do great."

_And your lack of experience really makes me happy_, he thought, rising to his knees, while the other was undressing him. It didn't matter if he was not so good at it. It was not so difficult, after all, and Yuu could always give him some instructions. The most important thing was that Chiaki's lack of experience clearly indicated that even _that guy_ didn't get that kind of treatment, and Yanase was the first man ever to receive it. That thought itself could make him blow his load right there and then.

He had to keep his composure though; at least for just a while longer. Although feeling his cock being sucked into that virgin mouth made his excitement level jump up rapidly. He had to close his eyes to calm himself down a little, so not to let this end too quickly. His fingers entangled in Chiaki's hear, making his head move at the appropriate pace. Finally being able to open his eyes, Yuu looked down. His lover might have been a bit clumsy in what he was doing, but the fact that it was the very man he loved and desired so much made that fact insignificant. It felt so good, and ego stroking that he was the first and only one being sucked off by that famous mangaka. Yanase could feel the wave of pleasure building up inside of him, ready to flood him with overwhelming bliss. He squeezed a handful of Yoshino's hair in his clenched fist unconsciously, letting himself flow away to paradise.

"Oh, Chiaki.." he breathed out, sitting down on his calves.

He opened his eyes to see the other man sitting in front of him, looking away, blushing, and with the trail of whitish substance running down his chin from the corner of his mouth. Yuu instantaneously moved to lick it away, feeling that he was getting excited again.

"It was wonderful," he said looking the other into eyes. "You were wonderful."

Chiaki smiled and got closer, straddling Yuu's thighs. He wrapped his arms around his friend's neck, and took a lock of his hair in between his fingers focusing his attention on it.

"Be careful," Yuu warned, smiling small. "This position might turn dangerous for you.."

"It's ok…" he stated moving even closer. "I want this…"

"You sure?" Yanase asked, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, melting into his body heat.

Chiaki noded. "Yhm. Take me.. Yuu.."

Yanase's eyes opened widely as he held his breath for a while.

Of course, he had dreamed about that too, but even in his wildest fantasies he hadn't imagined that it would be Chiaki to take the initiative, let alone just asking him openly like that. He could feel the sudden rush of blood making him hard again. If he was asked such a thing, how could he not comply? Even if he did have second thoughts, he was just a man. A man who was currently holding his desired one in his very arms and had just been asked to turn his fantasies into reality. Moreover, he was a man who was prepared for it.

"Lie down," Yuu asked, before standing up and getting to his bag.

He was back soon with the bottle of strawberry lube, he'd bought especially for this occasion. Smearing some of it on his hand, he kneeled down sitting between Chiaki's spread legs. Yuu leaned over his lover to kiss him gently, before inserting a lubricated finger into his rear entrance. Yoshino entangles his fingers in the other's hair, deepening the kiss, before the second finger was pushed into him. A muffled moan escaped his mouth, when Yuu brushed his sweet spot. Then there was the third digit.

"Yuu.." Chiaki breathed, making their lips part. "Do it."

"Whatever you want, love," Yanase answered with a smile, pulling his fingers out.

He positioned his throbbing member against his lover's tight heat, before slowly pushing it in.

Oh, how good it felt to be inside that man he wanted so much. Feeling his walls squeezing him tightly, as he moved in and out, must have been the most amazing experience in his life. Finally he got to be so close to him, be one with him, synchronizing their hearts to beat at the same pace. No fabric, no air separating them. No…

"Tori.."

_What the fuck!_

Yanase's moves stopped immediately. He pulled out angrily and moved away a bit. His excitement turned into anger.

Yoshino opened his eyes lazily, surprised, not quite getting what had just happened.

"Yuu?"

"Now you remember _my_ name?"

"Did I.. do something?"

"Yes you did. Don't you think you should at least be aware of who is actually fucking you?"

Chiaki's eyes widened as he put his hand over his mouth. He must have done it unconsciously, so he didn't even realize, but now, when his friend was looking at him like that, he knew what had happened. He sat up, getting closer to the other man.

"Yuu.. I'm sorry. It doesn't matter…" he stared holding out his hand to touch Yanase's face.

"Of course it matters!" Yuu snapped grabbing him by the wrist.

He knew it very well, didn't he? He could have Chiaki's body, the drug did the trick, but he could never have his mind and heart. He'd known that, but even so, he could have at least pretended that it was possible, even if only for the night. He hadn't planned that night so carefully for so long to let anyone interfere, but _that man_ just had to remind them of his existence, damn him! And it'd been so good till then... Now Yanase was not sure if he even wanted to continue.

"Yuu, that hurts.."

Chiaki's words snapped him from his thoughts, and he realized that his grip was too strong.

"Sure it does," he replied letting go of the other's hand, but the pain he had in mind was no physical in nature.

"Yuu, I'm really sorry. It won't happen again, I promise. Please…" he pleaded touching his friend thigh. "You're the only one that matters now.."

_Now, huh?_ Of course. It was just that night…

"Please, Yuu. Don't leave me like this."

Yanase grabbed the hand that was already too close, almost touching his still hard member.

"I should punish you for that, Chiaki" he said looking his lover into eyes. "Leaving you now would be the best punishment," he added pushing him against the floor, and leaning over. "But I have no intention of punishing myself in the process, so I'm gonna fuck you into the floor instead."

The mentioning of his rival put him off track, yes, but he was too damn attracted to Chiaki for his own good. And when he looked at him with those innocent eyes, Yuu was not able to resist. It was supposed to be his night, after all.

The room heated up again. Vibration of the air resonated with the rhythm of love making, quickening with every thrust. Yuu's mind focused on the pleasure that started to overwhelm him. He kept his eyes open, not wanting to miss any single second of that act. Chiaki's face showed pure bliss. They were both very close.

"Aaahh… Yuuuu…" the long moan left Chiaki's mouth, as he spilled himself over their stomachs.

Hearing his own name put Yanase over the edge a few seconds after his lover. He was finally able to share the paradise with the one he loved…

* * *

><p>Chiaki woke up when the smell of morning coffee reached his nostrils. He sat on his bed, looking a little confused. He turned his face to Yuu, who was sitting on his bed, on the other side of the room, drawing what must have been a hundredth picture of him. Yoshino stared at him blankly for a while.<p>

"Is there something wrong?" Yanase asked, seeing that the other man looked absent.

"Huh? Oh, no, it's just… I had this really weird dream.."

"Yeah? What about?" he asked innocently, still drawing.

"Oh, it's.. I mean you were… and then I… and we…" Chiaki tried, but he was not able to voice anything coherent.

Almost unnoticeable smirk adorned Yuu's face for a split second, as he saw his friend's face getting red.

"I don't think I get you."

"Oh, forget it. It's too embarrassing anyway."

"Oh really? Sounds like it was something nice."

"Yeah, I mean… Just forget it. It was just a dream, it's not like it could ever happen in real life, you know," he said smiling stupidly and rubbing his nape.

"Yeah," Yuu replied looking down at his sketchbook, when he'd been capturing fresh memories of the last night. "It was just a dream…"


End file.
